


Snowman (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Snowman, christmas surprise, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A Christmas surprise.





	Snowman (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The entire ride home from the airport, Lisa was a nervous wreck. She was finally introducing Steve as her boyfriend to her family. It’s wasn’t like her family didn’t know they were dating, they had been together for three years now, but, because of his job, this was the first time they would all be in one place at the same time. Some already knew Steve, like her parents, her nephew Eric and of course Danny, but her sisters didn’t. She had told them about him, even cried on the phone after a fight or two to them, but they were yet to meet him in person. Her sisters, particularly Stella, could be really protective of her, even more than Danny, so she didn’t know how they would treat Steve and that made her nervous. But it wasn’t just that. Lisa had a secret and she had decided that tonight was the night she would share that secret, not only with her family, but, more importantly, with Steve.

The day went by without a hitch. Her father picked them up from the airport, them being herself, Steve, Danny and her niece, Grace. This was also gonna be the first Christmas in a long time that Grace was gonna spend in Jersey. Rachel didn’t want to let Grace go, but after Lisa talked to her and explained to her that everyone in their family missed Grace terrible and promising her to have her back in Hawaii before New Year’s Eve, Rachel was okay with the idea of Grace going. Danny owed her, big time.

Lunch time came and went. At that point it was still just Steve, Grace, Danny, her and their parents. The nervousness began to settle in again when the clock hit five o’clock in the afternoon. Her sisters had said that they would be there around that time, so she knew that it was now or never.

The first to arrive was Bridget, the second oldest of the girls. With her came her husband Ted and her daughter, Sophie. Grace quickly “kidnapped” Sophie for a playdate, leaving the adults to their own devices. Hugs and kisses were given all around and then the moment of truth came.

\- “Bridget, this is Steve McGarrett. Danny’s partner in Hawaii and… my boyfriend.”

\- “So, this is the guy who had Danny shot on his first day as his partner, hum?” – “Here we go.”, Lisa thought at her sister’s answer, “Poor Steve doesn’t stand a chance.”

\- “In all fairness, he should have ducked. I did yell ‘gun’.”

\- “It serves him right for being a know it all.” – Things were off to a good start. Bridget was already being her usual self around Steve and Lisa could see Steve relaxing when Bridget answered him with a jab at Danny.

“Let’s hope things go as smoothly with Stella.”, Lisa thought just before the doorbell rang. In comes her older sister, Stella and her nephew Eric. Eric had come home early so he could spend some time with his mother before Christmas. Stella was the wild card. Being the oldest of the girls, she made it her mission to protect Lisa and Bridget from anything or anyone that could potentially hurt them.

\- “Stella, this is Steve McGarrett, my boyfriend.”

Stella didn’t say anything for a few minutes, she just stood there, eyeing Steve as if he would explode at any given time and hurt Lisa in the process. Lisa looked at Eric and saw this shit-eating grin on his face. Giving him a confused look, all she got in response was a shake of his head, as if saying “Don’t worry”. Steve was handling Stella’s scrutiny like a champ. “Thank God for his Seal training.”, Lisa thought.

\- “You’re okay, Steve. But, just in case Danny hasn’t had this conversation with you, if you hurt my baby sister, I don’t care if you’re a Navy Seal, I’ll show you some Jersey justice, got it?”

\- “Yes, ma’am.” – That was all the poor guy could say before Lisa called Stella out, outraged at her sister’s statement.

Lisa gave a sympathetic look at Steve and was greeted by a sweet smile in return. She and Danny had warned him about Stella, but neither thought she would go as far as threaten the poor guy. Steve, however, didn’t seemed fazed by her words. Later he would tell her that Danny had had that same talk with him and had warned him that Stella would be a lot tougher on him.

The night quickly came. Lisa was happy having her whole family there, playing games and laughing their hearts out. She didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly she was seeing both her nieces kicking Eric’s ass at Monopoly. The competition was fierce between the three of them and it reminded her of when she and her siblings were younger and the numerous competitions they would come up with, always wanting to one-up the other.

Lisa saw Grace standing up and making her way to the kitchen where she knew Danny was, once the game was over. The adults were busy talking and laughing at their conversations, Lisa sitting next to Steve, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side, while talking to Stella about Eric and his work in the crime lab. When Lisa looked again at the kitchen, she noticed that she couldn’t hear Danny or Grace anymore. Excusing herself, she went to the kitchen and saw that the lights of the backyard were on.

What she saw, warmed her heart and made her nervous at the same time. Danny was in the backyard making a snowman with Grace. It wasn’t because of what they were doing that she got nervous, no, it was the thought of telling her secret to everyone that came to mind when she saw them.

Lisa felt an arm snake itself around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. She didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Steve. Allowing herself to relax in his embrace, they both stood there, just like that, watching Danny and Grace. Lisa then remembered that they were going to need to embellish the snowman and told Steve to wait there for her. Going to the cabinet in the hallway, she retrieved a box with buttons that her mother always kept there, took one of dad’s hats from the coat hanger by the door and a carrot from the fridge. She silently opened the back door and placed it there, returning to Steve’s embrace afterwards.

Neither Lisa or Steve wanted to move, so they just kept watching Danny and his little girl. They saw Danny coming towards the house and seeing the box, mouthing a thank you towards them, getting smiles and nods in return. Lisa looked over her shoulder at Steve and what she saw marveled her. Steve had this longing look in his eyes as he watched Danny play with Grace in the snow. They never talked about kids, but she knew in that moment that he wanted them and she was sure he would make an amazing father. If anyone had any doubts, all they had to do was watch him with Grace and all the doubts would disappear.

That was the moment she decided she was gonna tell him her secret.

\- “Steve?”

\- “Yeah?”

\- “I need to tell you something.” – Lisa said, turning in his arms so she could face him. “Here we go, no turning back now.”

\- “Okay, what is it? Is everything okay?”

\- “Yeah, everything’s fine or, at least, I think it is.” – Steve didn’t say anything, he just nodded at her to continue. Lisa took a deep breath and continued.

\- “You know how I’ve been feeling sick for the last couple of weeks and we thought it might be a stomach flu? Well, I went to the doctor before we came, to make sure it was a stomach flu so I wouldn’t pass it on to anyone, and…” – Lisa was a wreck. She didn’t know how to tell him.

\- “And…?”

\- “Steve, I’m pregnant.”

Steve just stood there, with her in his arms. The more the time passed, the more she would panic. Was he happy? Was he pissed? Then, a smile broke on his lips and he kissed her passionately.

\- “Please tell me you’re not joking. I don’t think I would recover if this is a joke.”

\- “I’m not joking. Eight weeks. By my math, it was when I had to stop taking the pill because of that antibiotic I was on and we had that crazy night at your house, in the ocean, remember?”

\- “Do you have any idea of how much I love you right now?” – Steve had tears in his eyes and a goofy smile on his lips, and so did she.

Steve kissed her passionately and rubbed his hand on her belly, as if trying to feel their child. Just then the back door opened and Danny and Grace came in. Danny looked at them confused as to why they would have tears in their eyes and was about to ask when Grace beat him to it.

\- “Aunt Lisa, why you’re crying? Are you sad?” – Her little voice asked, dripping with concern towards her aunt.

\- “No, sweetie. These are happy tears. Come here, I’m gonna tell you a secret but you can’t say anything to anyone other than you dad, okay?” – Grace nodded quickly. Lisa kneeled down and whispered in her ear what the secret was. When Lisa straighten herself up, she saw that the little girl’s face had completely lit up and she was jumping up and down with excitement.

Giving her a nod towards her dad, Grace understood what Lisa meant and pulled her dad down so she could whisper in his ear. At first Danny seemed confused by what his daughter was saying, but then he understood. His face went from confusion, to shock, to pure happiness within seconds.

\- “You’re sure?” – He asked Lisa, making sure they weren’t playing a twisted joke on him. When Lisa nodded and said that she was eight weeks and that the doctor had confirmed, he pulled her from Steve’s arms into his and hugged her tight, a tear escaping his eye.

Lisa could tell Danny was truly happy for her and after hugging her and congratulating them, he hugged Steve close and told him that now he had to be more careful. Danny asked when she was planning to tell everyone else and she answered that she knew she was supposed to wait until she was at least twelve weeks but she wasn’t sure she would be able too. Looking back at Steve, hoping he would make that decision for both of them, she heard him say that if she wanted, they could tell them that night. It was decided then, it was happening that night. They thought it would be fun to let Grace tell everyone, let her make the announcement.

Making their way back into the living room, Lisa couldn’t help but think how much their lives were going to change in just a few months. But for right now, she had to focus on the announcement that Grace was about to make.

“God help us.”, Lisa thought with a smile.


End file.
